Mel the Minion
Mel is one of the tritagonists of the 2017 of Despicable Me 3. He's voiced by the same actor and director Pierre Coffin as the other Minions. Role In Despicable Me 3, he's the new Leader of the Minions and he gets tired when Gru says they're not going to back to be villains like in the old days. This makes all the Minions follow Mel for the rest of the movie. Information Mel is the most impertinent and independent Minion you didn't even seen yet. He speaks the same language as the rest but what sets Mel apart is his insistence that the troupe can go criminal without supervision. Appearance Just like the rest of the Minions, Mel is an one-eyed short minion with combed, half-bald and thick hair. Personalty He's like the other Minions only that he's smart and want's justice to be villains again. But by the other side, he's sentimental when he reaches his relationship with Gru. Despicable Me 3 Begining Mel is the leader of the Minions in the film's story-line. In the movie, Mel gives a call to Gru, so Gru goes down to the lab. He and the rest of the Minions are excited to see that Gru has been fired of his ALV job. However, Grudeclines when Mel and the Minions though they're going back to villainy. Then, Mel and the Minions gets against Gru and they decide to quit and he leave with the rest of the gang (Except 2 Minions, Dave and Jerry). In the way, they with Fritz, Dru's buttler, who ask of where lives Gru. Mel doesn't help him and they leave Fritz with questions. Pizza and Singing Contest The next morning, the Minions gets tired and hungry except Mel who still go walking in his way. They found pizza in the way and they run with that only to be enter in a studio and being persecuted by the police. Mel and the Minions enter in a Singing Contest and Mel sings "Papa Mama Loca Pipa" in the studio and makes the Minions being winning the contest. However, the police came on and they take Mel and the Minions to Prison. Life in Prison and Missing Gru In the Prison (Maybe in Texas), Mel and the Minions are being the bosses of the Prison and makes the other prisoners being afraid of them. Although, Mel gets emotional when he suddenly remembers Gru some sweetest memories with him when he was in a bath, so he carves the mashed potatoes in the dish and when the Minions and other prisoners are having meal. Escape to Prison During that night, the Minions decide to escape the Prison and go find Gru to reconcile with him. They manage to escape using all the elements of the Prison (Including toilets and white blankets) to make a giant plane and using all the Minions as passengers. Mel manages to drive the plane but they left the Prison with one Minion left. Unexpected Reunion The next morning, the Minions as passengers are having fun for the one side and the other side getting bored. Mel gets sleepy during the journey until he unexpectedly crosses with Gru, Lucy and Dru. He manages to see Gru and he turns the plane back following Gru to Hollywood. Saving Hollywood Although he didn't actually knows why Gru was going to Hollywood or Balthazar Bratt evil plans to destroy Hollywood, he sees that there's a lot of giant gum in Hollywood. With the help of the rest of the Minions, as an heroic fact, they leave the plane and they using all the elements to destroy the gum while Gru was fighting with Balthazar Bratt and his giant robot. After finally destroying the gum with using dynamite, they finally reunite with Gru and the rest and finally reconcile with Gru and back to being a family. Back to Villainy After Gru calls the Minions and Dru to sleep, and whit Dru living now in Gru's house with Mel and the Minions, they go back to villainy thanks to Dru. Mel with the other Minions remove their dungarees and Dru drives Gru's Airship, which Gru's emblem is replaced by a "D", to "continue the family tradition". Gru and Lucy gets shocked and they decide to follow them but before give them a five-minute head-start. Gallery Trivia * He's design is based on Illumination producer and founder, Chris Melenandri, who also produce all the Despicable Me movies. Category:Characters Category:Despicable Me chracters Category:Idiots Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Team Gru's Category:Illumination Entertainment characters